


From Fantasy to Fact

by Katef



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: Jim wants to fix what's wrong between him and Blair, but has he left it too late?





	From Fantasy to Fact

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sentinel Bingo prompt 'bodyswap', this is the concluding part of the trilogy 'Most Wanted', 'Fantasy' and 'From Fantasy to Fact'.

**From Fantasy to Fact.**   


**Prompt: - Bodyswap.**  


Blair pulled up outside 852 Prospect and turned off the ignition, but he didn’t move to exit the Volvo immediately. He felt drained and exhausted, but that was par for the course these days and he’d gotten so used to it that he gave it no mind. But today had been even worse than usual, and he sighed despondently as he finally climbed out of the car, pulling out his backpack before locking the classic vehicle carefully and turning to face the building. He truly wondered just how long he could keep going at Rainier. Teaching held less and less appeal for him these days, because, whereas he still enjoyed a good debate with his Anthro majors, the current class of freshmen was even more depressing than usual. Sure, there were a handful that were bright and interested, but the vast majority seemed to be generally indifferent to the subject, their bored expressions and interminable fidgeting and whining enough to make him want to scream out loud in frustration. 

And he also had the constant feeling of being observed, and not in any good way. He just knew that Chancellor Edwards was watching him with an eagle eye for the slightest excuse to get rid of him for good. She had not taken her embarrassment well after the Ventriss affair, and he knew her for a vindictive bitch, so he guessed his days at the U were probably numbered anyway. 

Sighing heavily again, he peered up at the building for a moment, knowing that Jim was at home since the truck was parked up in its usual spot, and wondered which ‘Jim persona’ was waiting for him today. It was getting harder and harder to ‘read’ his partner these days – if ‘partner’ was still an appropriate description for the on again – off again relationship they now had. Ever since the fountain episode, as Blair was wont to call it, Jim seemed to have little time for him, and Blair didn’t know how much more he could take. Hell, Jim even seemed to prefer working with a criminal rather than Blair these days, and much of the time they drifted past each other in the loft like ships in the night. 

It couldn’t go on, and yet Blair wasn’t ready to walk out just yet. He still loved Jim too much – was _in love_ – with him if he was honest with himself, but it was getting harder and harder to bear the constant pain of Jim’s off-hand attitude towards him. It was times like these when Blair was cynical enough to ask himself why Jim should have bothered to bring him back at the fountain at all. 

But enough of the pity party. He was tired, and hungry, and just maybe tonight he and Jim might be able to relax together like they used to in the old days of their cheerful camaraderie. _Yeah, sure! Not!_ But gods, did he miss them. And on that depressing thought, he hiked his backpack over one shoulder and entered the building, his drooping shoulders and dragging steps evidence of his reluctance to confront a very possibly moody sentinel.  


\-------------------------  


Meanwhile, upstairs in the loft, Jim was putting the finishing touches to his carefully planned scenario in place, listening out for Blair’s arrival. He frowned as he noted the sighs and dragging footfalls, knowing that he had a lot to do with Blair’s current state of mind, but was bound and determined to either set everything straight between them tonight – in a manner of speaking - or succeed in driving away the best thing that ever happened to him for good. 

Moments later, Blair’s key could be heard in the lock, and Jim assumed a nonchalant air as he pottered around the kitchen, his senses all tuned into his guide as the young man pushed into the apartment. 

To stop dead in his tracks at the sight before him. 

Dropping his backpack to the floor, Blair gazed around him with wide eyes. The loft was immaculate – as usual – but the lights were soft and muted, and some sort of mood music that wasn’t Santana was playing unobtrusively in the background. The table was set for two, with Jim’s best china and silverware, and a bottle of wine stood beside two crystal goblets. 

_Uh oh!_ Blair thought. _So much for a quiet night in. Jim’s obviously got a date, and with someone special, by the looks of it._ And he really couldn’t help the pang of jealousy that struck him as his already bruised heart took yet another hit. 

Glancing over at Jim, he was hard put not to burst into tears of frustrated disappointment as he took in his roommate’s appearance. Jim was dressed to kill, and Blair was sure it wasn’t for his benefit. The man’s sculpted body was encased in new, form fitting jeans and Blair’s favourite shirt. The one he had bought Jim for Christmas a couple years ago because the shade of blue set off Jim’s eyes so perfectly. Even the incongruous flowered apron Jim was wearing as he stirred what was undoubtedly a pot of his signature spaghetti sauce didn’t detract from the man’s sexual attraction, and Blair swallowed hard at the sight. 

However, Blair had no intention of ruining Jim’s evening by acting like a jealous schoolgirl, so he toed off his boots and hung up his jacket, giving himself a moment to conjure up his best happy face. 

But little did he know that Jim was watching him carefully out of the corner of his eye, sadly amused to witness the expert artifice with which his guide tried to both reassure and please him. 

_Damn, but he’s good!_ Jim thought with wry admiration. _The kid should tread the boards with acting ability like that._

And sure enough, when Blair turned round to face him again, his attractive face was wreathed in smiles, and he wiggled his eyebrows knowingly as he said brightly, “Hey, Jim! I’m sorry, man. I didn’t realise you had a hot date tonight. Must be someone very special to get treated to all this and your spaghetti sauce!” and he waved his arm about to indicate the loft. 

Playing along, Jim nodded cheerfully. “You got it, Chief. I am expecting someone special. Bet you can’t guess who!” 

“How much?” Blair snipped back cheekily, his grin widening. “I’m pretty sure I can! I think it’s Antji Milowsky from Records. Man, she’s cute, and she lights up like a Christmas tree when she sees you. There’s no one else in the room for her when you’re there!” However, he frowned and tilted his head musingly for a moment before grinning again. 

“Then again, man, she’s blonde, not a redhead. Although she’s strawberry blonde, so it’s close!” 

“Nope, Chief. It’s not Antji. Try again,” Jim chuckled. 

“OK, then, so if not Antji, then it’s got to be Della Romero from Homicide. When you work with her, her eyes follow your every movement. And she’s stunning too. But maybe I’m wrong again. She’s a raven-haired beauty, so still no redhead.” 

Suddenly he was tired of the charade, and really didn’t want to play anymore. It was too painful to keep up the fake cheerful façade, and he just wanted to escape. Turning back towards the door, he reached for his coat again, saying, “You know what, Jim, I’ll just make myself scarce, OK? There’s no way you’ll want me here cramping your style, so I’ll go back to my office. I’ve got plenty to keep me busy, so it’s not a problem.” 

As he spoke, he kept his face averted while he shrugged on his coat, so he didn’t see Jim slip out from behind the kitchen counter to approach him from behind. And when he turned around again, he was somewhat startled to find Jim right up in his personal space. 

“Whoa, man! You gave me a fright! What’s up?” 

“Nothing’s up yet, Chief,” came the softly-spoken reply. “But you were on the right track as far as hair colour was concerned,” and Blair held his breath as a gentle hand was lifted to stroke his hair and tuck a stray curl behind his ear. 

“Uh, Jim, what are you doing? And I’m a brunette anyway, not a redhead,” 

“Not so, Chief,” Jim smiled. “In the sunlight, you have red highlights. Everything from dark auburn upwards. Do you know how many colours I can see in your hair, Chief? It’s a lot….” 

When Blair opened his mouth to respond, Jim placed a finger from his other hand against his lips, requesting silence. 

“Let me say this without interruption, please, Chief. This,” and he jerked his chin towards the room, “is all for you, babe. I need to apologise for the shitty way I’ve been treating you for far too long now, and try to explain why I’ve been such an ass. 

“You see, after I thought I’d lost you at the fountain, I didn’t think I could ever feel more pain than at that moment. I wanted – needed - to try and bring you back, and with Incacha’s help, I did. 

“But then I got scared, Chief. Again. I didn’t want to need you so much – depend on you so much – and although I knew what the spirit merge was supposed to mean, I couldn’t follow through with it. 

“So I pushed you away, thinking you’d leave anyway when my attitude got too much for you to take. I even tried to tell myself that it was for the best. For your own good. I’m so sorry, babe. But now I’ve seen the light, so to speak, and I want to make it up to you. 

“If it’s not too late….” 

Blair was speechless for a long moment, before shaking his head wonderingly. 

“Who are you, what have you done with James Ellison, and where have you hidden the pod?” he breathed, the tiniest grin twitching his full lips. “Um, I don’t know what to say, Jim. But if it’s true - that you really want me to stay - then of course I will. I never wanted to go. I just thought it was what you wanted.” 

Reaching out to place both hands on Blair’s shoulders, Jim murmured, “God knows I don’t deserve your love and your loyalty, Chief. Blair. But if you can forgive me, I’m ready to take that trip with you now. Just don’t leave me.” 

And he watched with grateful appreciation as the emotions on his guide’s mobile face went from wariness through wonder and finally to unbridled joy and exhilaration as his smile lit up the room. A genuine Sandburg megawatt smile such as Jim hadn’t witnessed in far too long. And when Blair threw himself unreservedly into the arms that opened willingly to receive him, both men clung together for long moments, greedily soaking up the mutual love and comfort. 

And as they cuddled together, Jim was gratified, but not surprised to find that Blair fitted against him perfectly, while Blair nestled against the sentinel’s broad chest, relishing the gentle but powerful arms that held him so protectively. 

However, eventually Jim’s head rose from where he had been resting his chin on Blair’s curly crown, sniffing delicately as he gently put the smaller man away from him. 

“Sorry, babe, but if we don’t want to eat burnt offerings tonight, I have to go stir the spaghetti sauce. But if you want to go have a quick shower and get into something more comfortable, I’ll put the pasta on, and it’ll be done by the time you’re ready, OK?” 

“Sure thing, Jim! I won’t be long, promise!” and Blair grinned again as he turned to head for the bathroom, unaware of Jim’s hot gaze following him greedily as he returned to the kitchen to rescue the spaghetti sauce. Blair’s bounce was back after too long an absence, and Jim’s gratitude knew no bounds as he thanked his lucky stars for his loving and forgiving guide and partner. 

What he’d said to Blair about their shared vision was true. He _did_ accept it for what it was now, and without reserve, but if he had his way tonight, more than just their animal spirits would merge. They would finally come together as one at last; Jim and Blair, Sentinel and Guide. 

Just as it should be.  


**The End.**


End file.
